User blog:Bobdave/Zoroark vs Lucario. Rap Battles of the Pokédex Season 1
Okee dokey so it's been a bit but I'm back. A lot happened Pokémon-wise in the gap. GO got released and Sun and Moon got some serious reveals (which I'm insanely hyped for). But now I'm hopefully gonna be able to push this almost 2 year long first season to a close, intertwined with releases for Modern vs Classic (which isn't dead, I assure you). Hopefully I'll get something done before ERB comes back. Also, since I don't think there was any official mini personal update on any kind of blog I guess I'll throw a month-late one here. My life-determining examinations gave me enough successes to return for Sixth Form in my school, so that was sexy. Onto the battle! This new battle features the insanely talented Max, who performed outstandingly, and especially so since he had to write so many lines. Sorry, Max lmao. The fight is between the aura-sensitive boxer dog, Lucario, and the shapeshifting, machievellian mutt, Zoroark (Max). Both of which were revealed before their Generation's release and each got a movie to themselves. Noble and loyal vs cunning and underhanded. It's also fairly popular as far as suggestions for this series go so yeep. Also, ty to Barry for reviewing and helping with some of the lines <3 BEAT Shoot Down by Hollywood Legends. Intro from 00:00 to 00:19 ---- 'Announcer:' 'Lucario:' You best Focus, or this throwdown will prove a smooth KO When you duel with Anubis he hath no mercy on thine soul For a mountebank mutt, real judgement will I show When this ferrous-fisted fighter fox floors his fiendish foe His fluffiness sitting pretty and thinking he's slick and tricky But got hoodwinked by Grings into attacking Crown City Fooled by camera while I hang with Knights of Cameran I'm hammering a Smash Assist on behalf of Aaron-san I'm loyal and prideful while, boy, you're an eyeful In this dogfight, I'm a pooch you shouldn't toy with or trifle With these barbs, my backhand's just as strong my right hook Nice look, Edward Cullen's lovechild with Ryuk I've got lyrical silver bullets if a werewolf wants to plan a war But don't fight, you might ruin your manicure They should've just kept this discount Mew as a silhouette 'Cause it's no Mystery whose the victory is, you got a clue yet? 'Zoroark:' You crossed with a Lostlorn boss about to give you a loss What's my razor sharp claws to your little terrier paws? Even with your type, I'll Night Slash and unleash my Fury Swipes And give you the Mark of Zoroark around your spikes after I strike I'm the Master of Illusions, a Pokémon Houdini, Bringing you the worst of luck even if you teamed up with Victini You think you're at an advantage for being effective against my kind, But you won't be four times resistant to these dark rhymes I know you get stronger the more you get dents in your metal That must mean you're tougher now, yet still not on my level You're in my Shadow of Almia; no wonder you want me as a silhouette While I'm a wild savage beast, you're the fighting gym leader pet So with Maylene's leash around this Wolverine's throat, Your flow will choke when I crush your Bone Rush like a dingo Got in fighting games, but you'll need more than punches against me, So you may as well give up since you sacrificed yourself to save a tree 'Mega Lucario:' I'm a Steadfast MC, this mongrel isn't Mega And you look like a metrosexual hedgehog from Sega You got eyeliner, highlights, mascara on your face Like a bitch with daddy issues and the power of copy-paste Your Illusions don't faze me, you glorified mime Leave you in a Night Daze with my Aura Storm rhymes You best make a U-Turn, there's no room for Foul Play And I could tell you're feeling beaten from half a mile away 'Zoroark:' You talk about my style, but you should look at yourself instead: A blue jackal sporting a mask, Aladdin's pants, and dreads I Transform like a Ditto, so at least I can look better in this matchup I'll make your Steadfast lead-ass flinch and you still wouldn't get to catch up Feel my Dark Pulse all you want; you couldn't read me with that Aura I'll Torment you with Taunts and leave you duped even if I was a Zorua You shouldn't have found my territory, much less make an intrusion, Because the thought of you winning this fight was just another illusion RAP BATTLES *The logo morphs into Zoroark who immediately darts off-screen* of the Pokédex... Who won? Zoroark Lucario Category:Blog posts